


Waves Rather Than Stars

by Dimi_Stan (Kookies_Cookie)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drowning, Glenn's mumblin and it's sad sad saaaaaaad, HEAVILY IMPLIED DUSCUR TRAGEDY, I'M SERIOUS!!!!! A N G S T, I'm Serious, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentioned Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Mentioned Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Mermaid Miklan, Miklan is angry and doesn't know how to deal with his emotions, but don't you dare let that overshadow the ANGST AND SAD FEELS, uh that's it it's sad, very sad, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookies_Cookie/pseuds/Dimi_Stan
Summary: Glenn comes to Miklan in his last moments.
Relationships: Glenn Fraldarius/Miklan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Waves Rather Than Stars

**Author's Note:**

> All this Sharkvain is fun and dandy but it got me thinkin' 'bout,,,,,, Merklan,,,,,,,, so here's some insane angst that almost had me crying onto my laptop's keyboard enjoy lmao  
> FOLLOW MY ANIME/FE3H TWITTER???? @ dimi_stan I have a lot of thoughts about Miklenn

Miklan only realized it was Glenn when he smelled the blood. Even then, he didn’t come up for a while because Glenn tended to bleed a lot and very easily, and he’d always claimed to be fine, so Miklan never worried about it too much. But when the bleeding didn’t stop, he knew something was wrong. 

His tail propelled him up faster than he thought he was able to go. His face broke through the surface of the water, and he saw Glenn’s small body on the shore, blood everywhere. On the rocks of the shore, staining the sand underneath his body, everywhere. 

“Glenn!” Miklan screamed, his voice hoarse from the air, swimming the rest of the way to his small lover, bringing him onto his stomach the way he knew Glenn liked. It always made Glenn feel better when he bled, but. . . The further Miklan swam, Glenn didn’t stop bleeding. 

Miklan looked back toward the shore, and saw smoke billowing up into the sky. The sun setting became red in the smoke and the clouds. 

“They’re dying,” Glenn finally coughed into Miklan’s stomach. His hand was limp in the water, and he was still, still bleeding more than Miklan ever thought he could. 

“What are you talking about?” Miklan growled, angry, confused, almost shaking Glenn so he would snap out of it. 

Glenn still bled. His head fell onto Miklan’s chest. “The king. He’s. . . He’s died, and. . . Dima.” 

Miklan sort of remembered this Dima. He figured it was short for another name, but he knew the child was close to Glenn, who always mentioned the kid if he got drunk enough to flop onto the beach and then start whining about Dima and Fewix once Miklan took him for a short, sobering swim. Miklan actually knew “Fewix” was Glenn’s baby brother, Felix. 

Miklan wasn’t good at being comforting. He had no idea what to say, especially with his frustration and panic bubbling, so he nearly snapped, “What about Dima?” 

“Oh, Lannie,” Glenn mumbled that nickname he only used if he was on the throes of overstimulated pleasure (and Miklan  _ only  _ liked it then). He continued before Miklan could complain. “So scared. . . Lannie. . .” 

“Hey!” Miklan yelled, fed up, terrified. “Enough about fuckin’ Dima and Lannie! What the  _ fuck  _ happened to--”

“So scared, I. . . Protected him, L-Lannie,” Glenn breathed, only tipping further, so much that he was practically in the water. Miklan cursed and tried to keep his head above the water, but the commotion caused Glenn’s body to fall halfway in before Miklan could lift him back up. 

“Glenn!” he snapped, actually shaking him this time. His cold heart stopped when blood came out of Glenn’s mouth from the impact. 

“He’s safe,” Glenn muttered, so quiet, too quiet, “But I. . . I left, t-to. . .” 

Miklan growled, wanted Glenn to stop talking, wanted his heart to stop slowing underneath Miklan’s huge, clawed hand. “Shut up!” he yelled, wanting to slap the water. 

“Lannie,” Glenn whispered, his mouth bleeding onto Miklan’s sharp skin. “I wanted. . . Wanted to die with you. . .” 

And then Miklan screamed into the sky, pretending his eyes weren’t tearing up. “What the  _ fuck  _ are you on about?! Shut up, Glenn! Shut up!” But he still allowed Glenn to fall into the water again, only held up by his head bobbing in the waves, cradled in Miklan’s disproportionately large hands. Miklan yelled incoherently as he watched the light fall from Glenn’s beautiful, golden eyes, felt his skin and bones become heavier and heavier. 

His life was almost gone. Miklan hated how it felt. 

Glenn whispered into Miklan, somehow louder than the screams of the shore coming closer and closer. “I promised we’d be stars, d-didn’t. . .” 

“Yeah,” Miklan interrupted, his tears falling onto Glenn’s face. 

Glenn was silent for a moment too long. Miklan almost feared he was gone, but then he mumbled, “T-Take me. I want to be. . . Waves, now, L-Lan. . .” 

Miklan never wanted a heart, but it shattered in the waves right there, mingling with the livelihood of Glenn, to drift away and be gone with him. 

“Love. . .” Glenn whispered, but Miklan couldn’t let him finish. He kissed him hard, and then pushed him into the water, mouth still on his small, beautiful human’s. He felt the breath leave beautiful Glenn, even though the prick never looked so alive under the water with him, his black hair floating like he was something of the sea too. 

Miklan held his corpse in the bottom of the reef as more and more blood came into the water. He refused to go home until his heart was completely gone. 


End file.
